A negative light sensitive resin composition (also called negative photoresist) is widely used to prepare color filter structures, light sensitive materials in a coating, light shading materials, spacers in a liquid crystal display panel, or used in fields such as photolithography for semiconductor manufacturing processes and the like. A negative light sensitive resin composition may comprises an alkaline soluble resin, a light sensitive resin, a photoinitiator, a modifying adjuvant, a solvent and the like.
The alkaline soluble resin is soluble in an alkaline solution; the light sensitive resin, comprising ethylene unsaturated double bonds and epoxy groups, can undergo curing under light so as to cure and render insoluble the exposed portion (in which the alkaline soluble resin also undergoes reaction), wherein the unexposed portion (in which the alkaline soluble resin still maintains the original state) can be removed by dissolving with an alkaline solution so as to achieve the imaging; the photoinitiator is used to initiator the curing reaction; the modifying adjuvant is used to adjust various properties of the negative light sensitive resin, which may include binding promoters, antioxidants, ultraviolet light absorbent, deflocculating agents, leveling agents and the like; the solvent is used to solve the solid fraction in the negative light sensitive resin composition (that is, all components other than the solvent) so as to liquefy the negative light sensitive resin composition to facilitate spreading.
The negative light sensitive resin composition may also comprise other well known component(s). For example, in certain applications (for example, when used for the light filtering structure of a color filter), the negative light sensitive resin composition may also comprise a pigment.